La batalla de Evermore
by GiygaShade
Summary: Sheik se dirige al castillo para hablar con el príncipe, le acompaña una mensajera de paz de Ikana, puede que el reino tenga paz, por fin. Del otro lado de Hyrule, llegan al pico nevado cinco jóvenes con armas un tanto extrañas ¿Quiénes son? -¡PORQUE AMAMOS A SHEIK!- -El fic que pretende meter a una gran de personajes de la saga!-
1. I

YA QUE ENTRASTE

YOU CAN'T GO BACK

NOW READ

Really, un cambio de aires a esta sección no le va a caer nada mal. ¿CÓMO QUE NADIE HA ESCRITO UN FIC SOBRE GROOSE EN ESTA SECCIÓN? y cosas así (lo de Groose nomás era un decir... mmmp, un fic de groose, suena awesome) ¿No? Digo, sí, chidisimo el Zelink, pero, chaviza, es ZELDA. Zelda es un universo vastisimo con muchisimos personajes y millones de cosas que inventarle, ¿Por qué solo se centran en una pareja, y en los dos personajes principales?

GIYGASHADE HA VENIDO A CAMBIAR ESO. Okey no, pero, no sé como sentirme publicando en esta sección xD donde solo leen Zelink ay no sé chavos ay no sé.

Después de mucho tiempo, me aventuro a regresar a esta sección la cual... sinceramente no me gusta mucho xD pero bueno, eso no importa. Espero les guste, más cosillas y notas inútiles de la inútil autora abajis.

Disclaimuuurrr

NADA ES MIO.

NADA.

THE CAKE IS A LIE.

* * *

_GiygaShade's_

_**La batalla de Evermore**_

_I_

_Cuenta la leyenda, que la reencarnación de la diosa Hylia, el héroe elegido por ella y el dios de la oscuridad están destinados a encontrarse en todas las vidas. Ella siempre luchará al lado del héroe, sin excepciones. Ó, al menos eso es lo que cuentan. ¿Si fuera inverso? ¿Y si esta vez el héroe estuviera del lado de la maldad? Y la diosa, con el corazón destruido, no sabe a quién recurrir. ¿Y si las demás diosas ya están cansadas de luchar y han decidido dejar el mundo a su suerte? Quizá Hylia, Din, Nayru y Farore ya están hartas de las innecesarias guerras. _

_Y ¿Cómo comenzó todo? Probablemente lo que lo detonó fue el asesinato de una noble Zora; ó el suicidio de cinco Gorons que decidieron lanzarse a las gélidas aguas de lo más profundo del pico nevado; Ó la muerte de la Kokiri que salió de los bosques, buscando la paz. Quizá fue el ataque que destruyó una de las torres del templo de Din. Ó la fría voz del príncipe, a quién sólo le importan las riquezas y no la vida de su pueblo. Quizá todos tenemos la culpa de que este infierno al que alguna vez llamamos Hyrule exista._

_Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo para acabar con esta matanza, incluyendo las muertes que yo propicio…_

La campana del cementerio le despertó, como todas las mañanas. Otro triste día en la villa Kakariko, sin nada que celebrar y más cuerpos que enterrar. No había podido dormir bien, los crímenes no le dejaban conciliar el sueño. Se estiró y se sentó en la cama, observando desde su ventana los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las grises nubes. Notó que el halo de la montaña era aún más rojo, y eso sólo podía significar que los Gorons estaban planeando algo. No muy bueno.

Devolvió su vista a la habitación, completamente blanca, con sólo una silla en medio. Y en esa silla descansaba su uniforme. Un disfraz que oculta todo lo que de verdad es, y muy rara vez sale sin él. Se pone de pie y de nuevo se estira, observando el traje. Se quitó el blanco camisón y se contempla en el pequeño espejo junto a la cama, la herida en el abdomen aún duele. No termina de cicatrizar. Rápidamente busca debajo del colchón unas vendas, encontrándolas.

Cubre todo su abdomen y pecho con ellas, al principio duele pero se va adaptando. Como todo lo que ha hecho en la vida. Como Hyrule, duele, pero sabe que no puede vivir en otra parte. Una vez vendado todo su cuerpo, accede a ponerse su uniforme, el cual le aprieta demasiado y le causa calor. Nunca le ha gustado, se ve muy masculina y sus facciones delgadas no llegan a notarse, sin embargo, debe llevarlo porque de otra forma, no podría moverse libremente. Aunque, nunca ha sido libre.

Baja las escaleras y busca con la mirada a alguien en la casa, es obvio que está sola, su mentora se ha adelantado, como era de esperarse. Salió de ahí en completo silencio, no había nadie en la callejuela, y la brisa antojaba un ambiente tétrico que ella detestaba. A lo lejos logró distinguir música, alguien tocaba el piano, sabía perfectamente quien era y pasaría junto a su casa, ya que quedaba muy cerca de la entrada al cementerio. Camina, el silencio le desespera, sólo está ese piano y el timbre de la campana con intervalo. Si no fuera porque la realidad que están viviendo lo impide, habría niños en las calles, comercios abiertos y gente trabajando. La vida llevaría su curso normal. Y si las guerras internas y externas se acabaran, todo volvería a la normalidad. Hyrule regresaría a ser Hyrule.

Pasó junto a la casa de donde provenía la música, no le extrañaba ver al verdugo observando hacia la ventana. El verdugo era un hombre que se ocultaba detrás de la máscara de un Keaton, el zorro de tres colas que conoce los secretos del reino y que castiga a los niños que no se portan bien. Este hombre la llevaba, como una manera de saber que su trabajo es parecido al del Keaton. Castigar a los que van en contra de las reglas impuestas por la tribu. Sus ojos están perdidos en dirección a la ventana izquierda de la primera planta, mientras se deja llevar por la música. Él también sufre.

—Buenos días. —le saludó, al pasar junto a él.

Él baja su mirada —si es que lo hace detrás de esa máscara— y suspira.

—Buenos días, Sheik —vuelve a suspirar, sabe que no puede llamarle por su nombre real fuera del templo de la tribu, aunque siempre lo olvide—, ¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Oh, eso no importa. Más bien, ¿Cómo estás tú? Todas las mañanas estas aquí, escuchándola. Y rara vez hablas con ella.

Él se quitó su máscara para revelar la tristeza de un hombre. Sus ojos carmín y vidriosos parecen romperse. Sonríe un poco, sintiendo vergüenza de sí mismo. Ella sigue tocando el piano y ni siquiera se inmuta de la pequeña escena que está sucediendo fuera de su casa.

—Al principio hablar con ella no era complicado. Pero ahora, mantenerle en secreto lo que soy, es complicado. Me duele mucho hacer eso. Lo peor, creo que a ella también le hiere que no hablemos. Pero no puedo. No quiero ser un hipócrita.

Ella puso su mano derecha en el hombro del verdugo, tratando de reconfortarle.

—No eres hipócrita, sólo estás haciendo a la perfección la tarea que se te ha designado. Cuando todo acabe…

Él quitó la mano y retrocedió un poco, poniéndose la máscara de nuevo, para que ella no se percatara de sus lágrimas, de toda esa melancolía.

—Sheik, nada va a cambiar.

Lanzó una nuez deku y desapareció, ya no quería hablar más con ella. Aún no terminaba la música, no quería que ella terminase de tocar. Y el verdugo tampoco. Ese hombre era una persona muy extraña, alguien de verdad a quién tener miedo. El hombre de la máscara de Keaton, probablemente el hombre más temido de la tribu.

Siguió caminando, hasta la entrada del cementerio, solitario como siempre. La puerta de la última tumba estaba abierta, tragó saliva, detestaba ese lugar con todo su corazón, cada vez que entraba allí, sentía como si la muerte le estuviese abrazando. Antes de pasar el umbral y bajar las escaleras, miró hacia ambos lados y hacia atrás, nadie le seguía. El verdugo, como siempre, llegaría tarde.

Las horribles escaleras al infierno, con esas pinturas sobre el diluvio que algún día azotará esa tierra y el símbolo de la tribu brillante. Ellos están más abajo, discutiendo, puede escucharles. Baja los escalones de manera, temblando, pensando en lo que sucederá. Ya está más que acostumbrada a ir allí casi todas las mañanas, más esa era diferente. Se trataba del primer criminal al que había capturado en su vida. Había madurado. Tragó saliva, se preguntó si el verdugo ya habría llegado, si era así, entonces, de nuevo, se había demorado.

Llegó al final, a la habitación con cuervos pintados en todas partes, simbolizando la muerte. Sus ojos rojos parecían observarle, había pasado por allí incontables veces y aún tenía miedo, como si esas pinturas fuesen a salirse de la pared para atraparle y sacarle los ojos. Se acercó a la puerta de donde provenían las voces, giró el metálico picaporte y entró a la sala, la sala de torturas. Todos le observaron con una extraña mueca, algunos estaban encapuchados, otros llevaban una máscara al igual que el verdugo, y otros más vestían como ella. La única allí que no cubría su rostro era su mentora, quién clavó sus penetrantes ojos carmín. Intercambió miradas con los silenciosos hombres cuya capucha cubría gran parte de su rostro. Su mentora volvió a mirarle y suspiró.

—Sheik, tú nunca entenderás. ¿De nuevo llegas tarde?

Bajó la mirada, para no encontrarse con esos ojos que suelen penetrar el alma. Pero la volvió a subir para buscar al verdugo en la habitación, sonrió.

—El verdugo no ha llegado. Sin él no podemos proceder. En ese caso, no llegué tarde.

Su mentora y líder de la tribu lanzó una pequeña risa.

—Es el más importante y llega tarde. Parece que no le gusta su trabajo.

Una extraña luz iluminó toda la oscura habitación, todos los presentes se cubrieron los ojos, hasta que el brillo disminuyó. Era el verdugo, que de nuevo había usado una nuez deku, ahora para hacer su entrada. Subió una parte de su máscara para revelar una sonrisa tétrica. Caminó por toda la habitación y tomó a la mentora, la líder de la tribu, del hombro. Cualquiera habría tomado eso como una ofensa, pero viniendo de él, del hombre más temido de la tribu, no se podía hacer nada. Él era un ser extraño, inhumano. Fuera del templo se comportaba como alguien deseoso de vivir, enamorado, y arrepentido de su trabajo; dentro era completamente diferente, su actitud se volvía cínica, tenebrosa; al momento de dictar una sentencia, él parecía no tener alma, y lo disfrutaba.

—Bien, Impa, ¿Se ha chalado? ¿Qué al maestro Keaton no le guste su trabajo? —suspiró, quitando su mano del hombro de ella y bajando su máscara de nuevo—, usted lo que ha dicho no es más que una blasfemia. Una blasfemia que debería ser castigada con la muerte —Impa, la mentora, suspiró, sus amenazas siempre le parecían divertidas, Keaton no podría hacerle nunca nada—. Pero, ¿Sería capaz de matarle a usted? La respuesta es simple: No.

Impa lanzó una risilla ahogada y le dio la espalda, no estaba como para soportar sus cambios extraños de carácter. Se acercó a uno de los hombres con máscara, quién asintió después de que le susurrase algo. Acto seguido, con una media vuelta, observó penetrantemente hacia la máscara del verdugo, debajo de ella, estaba sonriendo.

—Vaya, no tienes que verme así. Con que me digas que ya estás lista, lo entiendo —el verdugo comenzó a caminar en dirección a uno de los muchos pasillos del templo, listo para hacer su trabajo. Hablaba, mientras se perdía en la oscuridad—. Además, estamos celebrando que Sheik por fin atrapó a alguien.

Le siguieron en la oscuridad, miraban a ambos lados y al suelo para no pisar ni tropezarse con los de su tribu. El verdugo amaba ese pasillo, mientras ella lo detestaba. En las paredes había murales de gente en llamas, algunos desmembrados, otros sin ojos. Caminaron con cautela, hasta llegar al final, a la habitación de los gritos, donde el verdugo dictaría la sentencia, cruel y afín a los crímenes que había cometido. El hombre con la máscara de Keaton hizo un ademán de acato, el cual era habitual —para no faltarle el respeto a los muertos— antes de sus prácticas. Abrió la puerta y fue el primero en entrar.

El cuarto era amplio, el más grande de todo el templo, sin contar el río de los muertos. A lo largo de este se encontraban distintos aparatos de tortura, algunos con sangre aún fresca. Sólo había unas cuantas velas rojas que le daban un ambiente aún peor, y en medio de todo, un mástil, atado a él, estaba el hombre a punto de ser sentenciado. Observó a los presentes de la tribu con una inmensa mirada de odio y sonrió, ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento. A Impa le parecía interesante esa gente, a su aprendiz le causaban pavor y al verdugo, quién se hallaba reticente, caminando por toda la habitación y tocando todos los instrumentos que encontraba con sus suaves manos, les detestaba Irónicamente, el tipo de criminales a los que más disfrutaba matar.

—¡Bien, bien, bien! —dijo el verdugo, casi en un grito de exaltación, mientras sus manos seguían tocando los instrumentos, dando vueltas por el lugar—, ¿Cree que nos va a matar con su mirada de odio? ¡Qué ternura! —lentamente, cogió una daga de piedra, aún ensangrentada y dio volteretas al aire, como un niño pequeño—, ¡Impa! —chasqueó los dedos, aún saltando—, ¿podrías leerme, por favor, sus crímenes?

Impa jadeó, siempre lo mismo con ese hombre ¿quién se creía para mandarle? Más no podía hacer nada, estaba casi en el mando en el que ella. Volteó hacia su aprendiz y le hizo una señal con la cabeza, ella no quería, de verdad no quería decir de qué se le acusaba. No estaba lista aún para enviar a alguien a la muerte, más debía hacerlo, era su trabajo como una de la tribu. El hombre trataba de liberarse, aún con esos inyectados en odio. Lanzó una risa, el hombre con Máscara de Keaton clavó sus ojos en él, acercándose lentamente.

—Un honor para mí —habló, con una voz rasposa, proveniente del mismo infierno—… Conocer a los tan temidos Sheikahs y su aún más temido Keaton… Compruebo que no son leyendas —bajó la vista y volvió a reír, cuando la subió, el verdugo se encontraba erguido frente a él, sosteniendo en alto la daga de piedra—, son como yo, ¡Unos viles asesinos que se aprovechan de la villa!

Ante lo siguiente, Sheik desvió su vista e Impa sólo se limitó a reír, los demás presentes observaron sin decir nada.

—Cállate, escoria.

Había dicho, casi en un suspiro el verdugo, sin embargo, todos pudieron escucharle. Acto siguiente pateó fuertemente el abdomen del cautivo cuatro veces, riendo. Se quitó la máscara y se la lanzó a Impa, sin ni siquiera mirarle. Él siempre lo hacía así, que al menos vieran su rostro antes de morir, que se inundaran en sus ojos rojos llenos de satisfacción al matarles. Volvió a patearlo, el criminal nunca mostró mueca dolor, sólo odio.

—Es cómico, te comportas como un asesino. Alguien peor que… yo.

El Keaton lanzó un mar de risas incontenibles, horribles e inhumanas, al mismo tiempo que acercaba la daga a él, abría su boca forzosamente y buscaba su lengua, para sacarla de ésta. El hombre del mástil sabía exactamente qué era lo que iba a hacer, tan cliché, pero tan doloroso, tan cruel.

—Te dije que te callaras—mientras le decía eso, cortó rápidamente la lengua del hombre, quién, no pudo más que emitir un chillido. La parte mutilada cayó cerca de Sheik, e incluso llegó a salpicarle un poco de la sangre a sus zapatos. Retrocedió, mientras el verdugo seguía riendo—, ¡Listo!, ¡Ya no puedes hablar más!

Hubo un momento de silencio, el hombre se retorcía y el verdugo, bien, él aún reía, nadie supo si su risa era veraz o sólo la fingía para imponer más respeto.

—Procede a leer sus crímenes.

Sheik tragó saliva, sus labios temblaban.

—Admitió haber matado a tres familias, incluyendo a los niños. Para quedarse con sus bienes. L-las vi-vic-víctimas fueron asesina-na… asesinadas de la misma forma. Degolladas.

Al articular la última palabra, sintió una enorme sensación de paz, se había quitado un gran peso de encima. El verdugo se puso de cuclillas frente a él, cuya boca sangraba exageradamente. Él criminal le escupió, con la cara sucia de la sangre salpicada, el verdugo volvió a reír, era el primero en hacerle eso.

—Querida Sheik, estoy seguro de que no fue lo único que hizo. ¿Olvidas esa horrible herida en tu vientre? —el Keaton se relamió los labios y los acercó a los oídos del cautivo, para susurrarle— ¿Sabes lo que se hace a los que no respetan a los Sheikahs?

Se puso de pie y volteó hacia los demás.

—Impa, mi guadaña.

Ella buscó entre el cuarto a su fiel amiga la guadaña, la cual el Keaton sólo usaba con los criminales más peligrosos, ó los que le hacían enojar. Impa buscó debajo del mohoso potro, encontrándola. La examinó y prosiguió a entregársela, una vez en las manos del verdugo, él comenzó a saltar de nuevo, ondeándola en el aire, todos los de la tribu dieron un paso hacia atrás para evitar ser decapitados por ésta.

—¡Uno! Por haber matado con tus manos a esos inocentes —ondeó la guadaña hasta que se encontró con los brazos del criminal, cortándolos rápidamente, el Keaton simplemente se reía y seguía saltando como un niño pequeño—, ¡Dos! Por disfrutar de los asesinatos —Clavó la guadaña en ambos ojos, de la misma manera, girándola lentamente hasta arrancarlos, los chillidos del hombre inundaron la sala, Sheik dejó de ver la escena a partir de eso—, ¡Tres! Por haber lastimado a un miembro de la tribu —cortó ambas piernas, cogiendo una con su mano izquierda y ondeándola como una bandera, después la lanzó y cayó en el suelo con un sonido sordo— y… ¡Maldita sea!, no quería llegar a esto, no tan rápido. Siempre es igual. ¡Cuatro!

La cabeza del criminal golpeó la fría tierra y se llenó de sangre, de su propia sangre.

—Y aquí termina mi número de hoy.

— — — —

Regresó a la casa, se quitó rápidamente el traje, ondeó su cabello y se tiró desnuda a la cama, por fin era libre, al menos ese día. Su vientre le dolía, esa herida apenas estaba cicatrizando, no quería volver a atrapar un criminal, no, si le iban a herir, ó si tenía que decir sus crímenes frente al verdugo. Suspiró y pegó su cabeza a la ventana, de entre las nubes sobresalía el halo rojo de la montaña de la muerte y, más allá, el monte Crenel sin vida, nadie se acercaba al templo de Din desde el ataque en el que una de sus torres calló, los Gorons, habitantes de la montaña, lo tomaron como una ofensa.

La tribu lo sabía, y ella estaba casi segura que entrarían en batalla el día menos pensando, junto con los Gorons. Aunque si lo hacían así, los Zoras y Kokiris estarían desamparados y nadie les ayudaría. Desde que Hyrule se había unificado por capricho del único patriarca, las tres razas comenzaron la guerra interna por la tierra de la vida inmensa, el cañón de Evermore, el lugar por el que, irónicamente, externamente, Hyrule y el Reino del Este, Ikana, luchaban. Viéndolo desde cualquier ángulo, no existía la paz.

Los emisarios de nula paz eran los Sheikahs, tribu a la que pertenecía ella, pero ¿Hasta cuándo?, ¿No era violencia lo que hacían?, sabía que Impa ya estaba cansada de la rutina de la tribu de atrapar a los asesinos en Kakariko y en algunos lugares del reino, y estaba tan afectada por ello, aunque nunca lo dijera. Y Sheik, ella ya había cansado de su reclusión en ese cuerpo. Quería ser libre.

Se bajó de la cama y buscó debajo de ésta el único vestido que tenía, muy simple, rosa y con un encaje en el centro, simulando la trifuerza. Ella misma se lo había tejido un año atrás, más su mentora no le dejaba usarlo. Pero ¿Por qué no? Se lo probó, aún le quedaba bien. Con ese vestido no era una Sheikah y mucho menos, Sheik. Tenía otro nombre, el verdadero, el que sólo conocían su mentora, el verdugo y otros pocos. Sonrió, sonaba mejor que Sheik, infinitamente mejor. Y si tanto Impa como el Keaton podían tener vida fuera de la tribu, cuidando su identidad, ¿Por qué ella no?

Por primera vez decidió salir a la calle no como Sheik, sino como Zelda.

Sin su traje ni su máscara, el verdugo se encontraba descansando plácidamente en el techo de la casa de Impa, sus ojos estaban clavados a una casa al final de la calle, la misma casa que había contemplado en la mañana, allí vivía la hija de un antiguo héroe, que había dado su vida por Hyrule. El verdugo le tenía infinita admiración a esa mujer, y si por el fuese, se casaría con ella. Lástima que no podría soportar llevar una doble vida a espaldas de ella, no lo soportaría. Él, casi seguro de que ella también le quería, sonrió. Eso nunca sería por tantas razones. Ella no era una asesina, y a la única Sheikah que conocía era a Impa.

Sus pensamientos fueron sacudidos por el sonido de un cuerno. El viajero de la villa había regresado. El Keaton le detestaba, pero su otro yo, el hombre de pueblo común y corriente... también le detestaba, aunque de menor forma. No quería ni verlo, pero lo más probable era que trajese noticias del reino del este, como siempre. Se levantó y bajó del techo con un salto, no debía de hacerlo así, ya que no traía su atuendo Sheikah, pero le daba igual. Observó a la única ventana de la casa y sonrió al ver a Sheik con un vestido. Muchas cosas fuera de lo común estaban pasando ese día.

Y eso, apenas era el principio.

* * *

En fin, ufff, la idea me vino porque he estado leyendo los libros de El señor de los anillos y aeehdyewunrwer, son maravillosos. Además, estoy plasmando mi Idea de escribir un fic con Casi todos los personajes en la saga, así que paciencia, saldrán muchisimos más, y, claro, aún falta Link, al cual le voy a dar algo MUY muy diferente a lo convencional :'D en fin.

Also, puede que cambie el nombre después, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente ;D si saben a que hace referencia el título, los amaré eternamente. ETERNAMENTE.

No sé que decir.

Por fi, no busquen Zelink en este fic, no lo encontraran (de hecho xD no quiero enfocarme en ninguna pareja, puro drama el mio) DRAMA QUEEN

:D un review no hace mal!

LOS QUIERO Y ASÍ.


	2. II

YOU'RE HERE AND YOU CAN'T GO BACK.

Antes de que empiecen a leer, les tengo un pequeño anuncio, después de tooooodos los problemas que tuve en el primer capítulo con los tiempos ( a cada rato mezclo, soy un intenso fail) me decidí por escribirlo en presente, no sé, casi no uso es el formato y pues como que orale a la práctica.

Por culpa de exámenes y proyectos no había podido actualizar este fic (y espero el domingo actualizar 'buscándote'. En fin, se me vino la inspiración gracias a tres cosas: el señor de los anillos, Once upon a time y Game of thrones, tres historias épicas y pues, quiero hacer algo así con Zelda. ay, no sé.

Ya conocen el Disclaimer, ahora sí los leo al final del cap.

* * *

_GiygaShade's_

_La batalla de Evermore_

_II_

El General y la Hechicera entran juntos a la habitación, entre el silencio, los tacones de la mujer y el armadura del hombre resuenan, al punto de desquiciarlos. El cuarto siempre ha sido el mismo, con esos enormes pilares de mármol a los lados, cada uno con una inscripción en el idioma antiguo, un poema a la diosa. Los enormes ventanales y arriba de estos, pequeños vitrales circulares, simulando los sagrados medallones de Hyrule. El gélido piso de mármol que parece romperse poco a poco a cada paso que dan —zancadas, si se trata del General—. En el fondo de la habitación yace el trono, justo enfrente de la estatua de las diosas sosteniendo la trifuerza, y en medio de ellas, Hylia.

Junto al trono, en una pequeña sillita, se encuentra sentado el demonio de los dos sombreros, un hombre de apariencia curiosa, cabello rojizo y sonrisa marcada. Su apodo hace hincapié a que siempre lleva dos pequeños sombreros de copa verdes, para ocultar algo, quizá. Al verles entrar, se irguió en su asiento, con su peculiar mueca. Él odia a los dos, ellos son basura y la basura no debe quitarle su lugar como el favorito. Él y su mascota son los dos favoritos, y seran los únicos, por siempre.

—¿Su majestad? —pregunta el General, al hincarse frente al trono Real.

El príncipe, callado, frío, les ha seguido con la mirada desde que entraron a su sala, en el completo silencio. Siempre les contempla de pies a cabeza, la horrible armadura dorada del General que le lastima la vista; la repugnante piel azulada de la hechicera, que le provoca ganas de vomitar. No puede hacer nada, son sus dos sirvientes más fieles, además de ese perro de dos sombreros: Ese maldito subnormal, si no fuera por su fuerza, se desharía de él. El príncipe se levanta de su asiento al momento en el que el General habla, hincándose.

—¿Qué sucede, General?

—Las tropas del reino del este se retiraron de su trinchera. No me esperaba un movimiento de ese estilo, viniendo de ellos…

El príncipe suspira, sabe que eso iba a pasar tarde ó temprano, lo ha visto. No puede atacar en ese momento, ni apropiarse de la tierra sin dioses, sería egoísta de su parte tomarla así, sin matar a todos los habitantes del Reino del Este. Maldita sea, sí. Esas basuras merecen más que la muerte. ¿Ellos necesitar el valle de Evermore? Claro que no. Evermore es de Hyrule. Debe ser de Hyrule.

—Simplemente esperen, y a cualquier persona que cruce esa frontera, mátenla. Fin.

Concluye con un suspiro, el General esboza una pequeña sonrisa y asiente. La hechicera aún se pregunta cómo es que el príncipe llega a decisiones tan extremas como esa, de alguna manera le da igual, ella también ha matado a incontables inocentes pero ¿y qué? Ella no es la princesa, y si lo fuera, no tomaría esas decisiones tan indiscretamente. El demonio de dos sombreros aplaude, como todo un bufón.

—Puede retirarse, General. —continúa el príncipe, haciéndole un ademan grosero. Que se largara, esa maldita armadura como le atrofia la vista. Maldita sea.

El General da media vuelta y camina, a cada paso apresurado que da, una gota de sudor recorre la frente de la Hechicera, no quiere estar sola con él y con su estúpido demonio. Formuló que decirle, sin llegar a un acuerdo en sus pensamientos. No quieres ser humillada de nuevo. Deprimente, la hechicera de las sombras, aquella que puede poseer la mente del que desee, poseída por un joven impulsivo. El General abandona completamente la sala, ella da un paso hacia adelante, toma la fría mano del príncipe y la besa, en símbolo de sumisión. Ella está obligada a hacerlo. Terminado eso, recibe una bofetada con esa misma mano, el anillo de oro del príncipe se hunde en sus mejillas, que ahora sangran.

—¿Y bien?

Los labios de la hechicera tiemblan, escucha la voz del príncipe gritándole en su cabeza, debe tener esa determinación de la que, desgraciadamente, carece. La mejilla le ardíe, el idiota clavó su anillo de la familia real en ella. Deprimente, deprimente, deprimente. Es una maldita bruja deprimente, el odio dentro de la mujer aumenta al paso de las estaciones.

—Aún nada… No puedo encontrarla.

El príncipe se levanta de su asiento, para volver a abofetearla, el demonio observa la escena desde su silla, sonriendo. Siempre lo mismo.

—¿Y te haces llamar la hechicera de las sombras? ¡No puedes hacer nada bien!

Ella retrocede, sobando su mejilla.

—¡Pero he estado buscando en todas partes! ¡He buscado en los templos, en la parte más recóndita de Hyrule! ¡He buscado en el desierto, en la gélida montaña, en el volcán! Y… nada. —grita, frustrada. Sí, ha buscado en todas partes ese maldito capricho y no ha podido encontrarlo. Quizá sólo es una leyenda, como las diosas.

—Ó más bien, tú no sabes buscar. —su voz golpeada, otra maldita bofetada.

La hechicera no puede hacer nada frente a él, impotente, estúpida. El demonio de los dos sombreros lanza una carcajada, que termina ahogada. Ella no sabe llorar, quizá jamás lo ha hecho, pero, por primera vez, siente como una lágrima recorre su lastimado rostro. El príncipe sonríe, sin nada que decir. Ella se limpia y se da media vuelta, para retirarse. Para ser la bruja más poderosa del reino, también era la más deprimente.

—Mis disculpas, su majestad. Buscaré… —toma aire, trata de que su voz no se quiebre— mejor.

El príncipe se sienta, con una mueca de satisfacción. Es tan divertido torturar a esa mujer, tanto poder mágico y tan poco poder mental. La mujer camina lentamente hacia la salida, temblando. Voltea a ver al demonio junto a él, quiere arrancarle la maldita cara. Cada vez lo soporta menos. Sólo está ahí, sonriendo, sin articular ni una sola palabra.

—Si te encuentras con Ashei, comunícale que le ordeno venir ¡Inmediatamente! —le grita a la hechicera, acomodándose en trono. Ella sólo asiente con la cabeza. Perfecto. Le gustaba su sumisión.

Cuando sale de ese infierno, cree que el General le estará esperando, no. Sólo está ella con su soledad y el viento. Un día bastante frío y triste. Camina hacia el balcón para poder observar más de cerca el cielo, sonríe fugazmente al darse cuenta del furioso halo de la montaña de la muerte, los Gorons aún estan furiosos por el ataque al templo de Din. Del otro lado, el bosque, Faron. La zona más extensa de Hyrule, y probablemente la menos explorada, está en silencio. Quizá allí. Ó en el desierto. Debe encontrar lo que tanto demanda el príncipe.

Se aleja y camina hacia las escaleras, no espera encontrarse con la sombra que deambula el castillo, la mascota del demonio. Está sentado en la escalera, con los ojos cerrados, probablemente dormido. Pasa junto a él, tratando de no hacer ruido, no le gusta cuando se enoja. Ese hombre no es Hylian, ni Ikanian. Sus facciones son… diferentes. A la Hechicera siempre le ha llamado la atención tan curioso hombre.

—Nunca aprenderás, ¿O me equivoco, Veran?

Ella se muerde el labio, lo escuchó todo. La sangre le hierve cuando él pronuncia su nombre, en mucho tiempo, nadie, además del General, le había llamado así.

— — — — —

—¡Shad! ¡Bienvenido de nuevo! —grita la pelirroja y se lanza a los brazos del hombre.

Él está confundido, jamás le ha recibido de esa manera. No puede hacer más que sonreír y entre risitas devolverle el abrazo. Su acompañante, una mujer de cabello castaño, sonríe al ver el abrazo, vaya que a ese viajero le quieren en su tierra.

Desde el otro lado de la callejuela, el verdugo observa el maldito abrazo y recuerda el por qué detesta a ese viajero. Debió de haberse quedado en Ikana, allí sólo le hacesentir enfermo. No le quiere cerca de ella. Odia que sea su amigo de la infancia, que tengan esa intimidad mental tan especial, que él jamás tendría con ella. Maldita sea, y ¿Quién es la mujer con la que ha llegado? Bastante linda a diferencia de su antigua novia… ¿Cómo es que un así tenga a las mujeres a sus pies? ¡Sólo es un viajero! Él no se mancha las manos con la sangre de criminales, ni se dedica a atraparlos, simplemente viaja recolectando información para el reino y la tribu.

—¿Y ella es…? —la pelirroja le dedica una mirada penetrante, aunque de alguna manera, no es agresiva. Después desvía su mirada, allí está él. Hace como si no le hubiera visto y sigue sonriendo.

El viajero, un hombre con gafas, cabello castaño, rasgos Hylianos y libro en mano, se separa del abrazo y toma de la mano a su acompañante, quién sigue confundida, sus facciones son gráciles y frías, su altura sobresale y sus ojos denotan que ella no es Hylian.

—Oh, cierto. Anju, ella es Cremia.

—¡Mucho gusto! —exclama la mujer. El verdugo puede escuchar muy bien su voz y llega a la conclusión de que ella proviene del reino del este.

¡Bien hecho! Ahora una mujer del reino enemigo pisa la villa. ¿Y si es una espía? Probablemente el hombre sólo está enamorado. Por favor, él siempre está enamorado. Triste. Triste. El verdugo escucha pisadas cercanas, ni se inmuta a voltear, simplemente salta al techo de la casa más cercana, de nuevo usando sus técnicas Sheikah fuera de su trabajo. Observa a la chica que caminaba en dirección al viajero. Arquea su ceja al apreciar los detalles del vestido rosa con encajes. Sin su típico traje, es completamente diferente. Muy bonita.

Al escuchar el cuerno, no puede evitar correr hacia la puerta, está ansiosa por saber que hay de nuevo en el reino del este. Ella es muy buena amiga del viajero, así que no pensó dos veces el salir sin su disfraz. Ahora camina hacia él, la mujer castaña que le acompaña le llama la atención, sus facciones, ella no es Hylian, mucho menos Gerudo. Rasgos que no conoce. Acelera su paso, hasta correr. Complicado con el vestido, siente que en cualquier momento tropezará, pero lo seguirá haciendo. De vedad, le encanta la sensación de sus piernas libres, no quiere volver a usar ese estúpido traje ajustado.

—¡Shad! —grita, al llegar. Se aferra a él, estrujándolo fuertemente, al igual que la pelirroja—, ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado!

Al viajero le parece fuera de lo común verle sin su traje. Usualmente ella deambulaba el pueblo como Sheik, buscando desesperadamente criminales. ¿Por qué es Zelda de nuevo? Creé que Impa le había prohibido salir siendo Zelda. Se pregunta cómo se lo tomará la pelirroja, Anju. Si bien, ella le conoce desde muy pequeña al igual que él, tiene mucho sin hablar con ella. Con la verdadera identidad de Sheik, una de las míticas sombras de Kakariko, junto con el verdugo… ¿Dónde está él?

—¿Zelda? —tiembla Anju—, ¿eres tú?

La Sheikah sonriíe, le recuerda. Zelda se ha inventado una horrible historia sobre su vida, supuestamente es muy enfermiza y rara vez sale de su casa, se pone mal. Muy mal. Por años Anju ha creído esa historia. Esa tonta mentira más falsa que los cuatro gigantes del reino del Este. Formula meticulosamente su respuesta, de verdad, no sabe que decirle. Tonta, por decir lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza, por más irreverente.

—La líder me durmió, hasta que me curara. —traga saliva, vaya respuesta tan tonta. Con líder se refiere a su mentora pero ¿Ella? ¿Ponerla a dormir? ¿Desde cuándo Impa conoce ese tipo de magia?

Shad suspira, sólo alguien como Anju puede creer tal mentira. Esa mujer, además de los Sheikahs, es la única que conoce al otro yo de Sheik. Anju y Zelda han sido amigas desde la infancia, y la pelirroja le extrañaba. Desde el inicio de la guerra ella tiene prohibido salir con su verdadera identidad pero ¿Por qué decidió romper ahora la regla? Shad sabe muy bien que en su interior, Zelda siempre ha deseado ser libre, las cadenas que la tribu le ha impuesto es lo que no le deja serlo.

—Me alegra que hayas regresado. —suspira Anju, observando que las facciones de su amiga no han cambiando en lo absoluto.

Zelda traga saliva, tiene que inventarse algo más, no puede estar todo el tiempo como Sheik y mucho menos si su mentora se entera.

—En realidad me he escapado, debo volver a casa cuánto antes —gira un poco para dedicarle una mirada a Shad—. El cuerno del viajero me despertó, el cuerno del viajero siempre despierta.

Tanto Anju como Shad asienten, la mujer del reino del este aún está confundida. El verdugo ha bajado del techo y observa la escena de cerca, lo suficiente. Sonríe, es tiempo de someter a la querida viajera a un interrogatorio al más puro estilo de los Sheikahs. Camina en dirección contraria a ellos, hacia el templo, está seguro de que Shad le llevará ahí, le conoce tan increíblemente bien. ¿Cómo no va a hacerlo si en realidad le odia?

Zelda hace una pequeña reverencia en motivo de despedida, no ha pasado ni media hora en las calles y siente miedo a que su mentora le vea. Además, debe ir al templo otra vez, ahora para hablar con el viajero y probablemente su maravillosa invitada. No confía en ella, una mujer del Reino del Este en Kakariko no da buena espina.

—Debo irme, la líder de la villa puede verme aquí, ¡Y no le gustará!

La contraparte de Sheik sale corriendo, dejando a los tres observadores con la boca abierta. Anju, en especial, no sabe qué pensar, desea tener una plática con ella, como las del pasado, cuando Zelda iba de visita a su casa todos los días. Esos tiempos no existirán de nuevo por culpa de la guerra y todos sus estragos. Esa maldita guerra. Shad, por su parte, coge de la mano a su acompañante y le susurra algo a lo que ella asiente seriamente. Ellos también se despiden, dejando a Anju sola, el silencio comienza a hacerse sepulcral y a lo lejos, el halo de la montaña de la muerte toma un color aún más rojizo, como la sangre. Sangre que se derrama.

— — — — —

El corazón de Cremia late agresivamente, a cada escalón que da los escalofríos recorren su cuerpo. Es la primera vez que entra a un templo Hylian, si es que todos son así. Ella desconoce mucho de la cultura de Hyrule, empezando por sus creencias religiosas. Las diosas y ella nunca se han llevado bien, ni lo harán. En su reino rendirles culto es una blasfemia, ya que los únicos dioses en el Reino del Este son los cuatro gigantes, cada uno confinado a una región diferente. Ikana es conocida como la tierra del este, en la rosa de los vientos Terminian se ubica en esa dirección. El reino del norte es el hogar de Gorons; El mar del oeste, imperio de piratas y Zoras; Y el reino Deku, ubicado en el pantano del sur.

Ikana es el reino más poderoso de la sacra tierra Termina y es también el más creyente. Mientras que las otras tres regiones adoran a la diosa del tiempo, los Ikanians decidieron dar su vida a los cuatro gigantes, que son los protectores de cada uno de los puntos en la rosa. En el centro de Termina se encuentra el templo de la diosa. Si esa mujer puede tener su templo ¿Por qué los gigantes no? Para que la riqueza del pueblo sea aún mayor, El Reino del Este decidió construirles un templo, ellos necesitan hombres, todos los que están en la guerra. Así que han decidido dejarle el Evermore a Hyrule, para que ellos construyan su templo, y una vez terminado, poder arrebatar el cañón de nadie.

Igos du Ikana, decimo tercer gobernante de la familia real de Ikana decidió enviar un emisario de paz a Hyrule, para acabar con el conflicto. Esa emisaria es Cremia, que con ayuda de Shad logró llegar a la tierra de las diosas. Ahora está entrando a un templo Sheikah, tribu que ella jamás pensó conocer. En Ikana son llamados sombras, por su aspecto y sus habilidades. Ella no había visto uno hasta la llegada de Shad, quién nunca se comportó como las leyendas explican.

Comienza a creer que la cultura de Hyrule se deriva del fatalismo. Su gente tan rara, los cuadros sobre un diluvio iluminados por veladoras, oscuros templos en las profundidades. ¿Por qué son tan diferentes? Shad jamás le ha contado sobre la forma de ser de su pueblo, es más, no ha intercambiado muchas palabras con él, es muy reservado y sólo habla cuando las cosas le interesan. Rara vez le pregunta algo a Cremia sobre ella. Sin embargo, es una persona extraña que le toma de la mano, como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

Llegó al final de las escaleras, Shad la guió hasta una habitación con la estatua de un cuervo en el centro, a los lados hay cuatro puertas. Otro escalofrío recorre su cuerpo mientras el sudor cae por su frente ¿Dónde está? Aún no confía en los Hylians y desea no haber caído en una trampa de ellos. Shad le sonríe, es tan increíble que detrás de esa cálida sonrisa se oculte una persona tan fría.

—Dentro de poco llegará la líder de la tribu y de la villa, necesitas hablar con ella. —suelta Shad de golpe, su voz no es fría ni cortante.

Cremia asiente, aún está observando el oscuro templo, se pregunta qué hay detrás de las puertas, es obvio que no entrará nunca a ellas. Desea fervorosamente que llegue la líder, el lugar le está poniendo de nervios, necesita salir. El ambiente en ese templo antoja desesperación, tristeza y muerte. Una risa en la oscuridad, las miradas se entrelazan ¿De dónde ha venido? No hay nadie más en el cuarto, ó al menos eso creen. Una risa, y otra. Cremia comienza a ponerse nerviosa, Shad alumbra los extremos con su candil, nada, nadie. La risa sigue, el eco la amplifica. Hasta que por fin, el viajero la ubica. La risa del verdugo Sheikah. ¿Por qué no pudo notar su presencia?

—Keaton, basta.

De las sombras aparece el verdugo, Cremia tiembla al verle. ¿Quién es? Su cara oculta por una máscara y la horrible risa. Shad se acerca un poco a él, dándole a orden a ella de retroceder.

—¿Qué hace una mujer del reino enemigo en el templo, viajero? —pregunta el verdugo, desvaneciendo en la oscuridad otra vez. Shad se guía por su voz para encontrarle.

Shad camina sigilosamente, Cremia retrocede hasta chocar con la estatua del cuervo.

—Nada que te importe, Keaton.

El verdugo vuelve a reír, esta vez saliendo de la oscuridad. Salta y se posa en la estatua, Cremia da un pequeño salto provocado por el susto. Shad busca la vaina de su espada, antes de tomarla, el verdugo lanza otra risa.

—¿Piensas desempuñar tu espada en frente de un alto mando? —suspira y se sienta en la estatua, Cremia no sabe si temerle o admirarle, tanta gracia y tanto cinismo, le recuerda al rey de Ikana—, vaya, pasar tiempo en el reino del este te ha cambiado, ¿no es así, viajero? Ó quizá fue esa mujer… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! A-

—¡No te atrevas a mencionarla! —interrumpe Shad, el tono de su voz es imperativo. Cremia creyó que era una persona calmada, comienza a pensarlo dos veces, al parecer no lo es.

Se escuchan pasos que entran al cuarto, el verdugo y el viajero cesan su discusión y hacen una reverencia. La líder ha llegado. Es una mujer esbelta, su vestido es púrpura y en el centro tiene bordado un ojo, el símbolo Sheikah. Su largo cabello blanco está sujetado en una coleta, su tez es un tanto morena, sus pestañas están pintadas de blanco, al igual que sus cejas, sus labios no tienen color. Su rostro refleja serenidad. Por primera vez en Hyrule, Cremia se siente a salvo.

—Dejen sus luchas infantiles para otro día. Lo que me importa es conocer a esta mujer, Shad. ¿Quién dices que es? Y ¿Por qué está aquí? No es muy normal ver a gente del Reino del Este en esta tierra.

Cremia hace una reverencia antes de hablar y se acerca a la líder.

—Soy una emisaria de paz, Ikana ha decidido luchar más. Mi reino está más que cansado de la guerra. Nuestros dioses, nuestra prioridad, no lo aprueban. Hyrule puede quedarse con el Evermore si así lo desea, nadie en mi tribu les detendrá, ni la hechicera, ni el rey y mucho menos yo.

Shad, recargado sobre la estatua, suspira, la historia siempre es la misma. Ikana quiere retirar sus tropas, algo que nadie espera. El Keaton sólo se limita a sonreír, el final de su funesto trabajo está muy cerca, quizá. No, que el Reino del Este dejara el Evermore a alguien tan caprichoso como el príncipe de Hyrule es una decisión estúpida.

—¿Cómo sabemos que tu tribu no nos defraudará? —pregunta la líder, interés en sus ojos.

Cremia se sobresalta, ofendida. El Keaton alza más su sonrisa y espera una respuesta, Shad simplemente quiere que todo termine.

Sheik entra a la habitación silenciosamente, con éxito. Nadie se percata de que está allí, escuchándolo. Se cambió y es por eso que había demorado en llegar. Observa la sonrisa del verdugo, ha levantado un poco su máscara para mostrarla. Sabe que eso no va a terminar bien.

—¡Lo juro por los cuatro gigantes! —es lo único que Cremia logra decir, con la voz entrecortada.

El Keaton baja de la estatua y fugazmente patea los tobillos de Cremia, ella cae. Shad y Sheik observan estupefactos, Impa sólo cierra los ojos. Kafei tiene que torturar, siempre lo hace, sin importar las intenciones. Shad grita ¡_Basta!_, nadie le escucha. Cremia sube la mirada, encontrándose con el verdugo, a centímetros de ella, observando impaciente.

—Júralo por las diosas. —dice en seco.

Ella llora, niega con la cabeza una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Trata de retroceder, sus tobillos duelen tanto que le es imposible estirarse. Sheik aún está callada, esperando la respuesta de Cremia. Torturar a gente cuya creencia es diferente, horrible. Impa le extiende la mano derecha, para que ella pueda ponerse de pie, sin importar el dolor.

—No me hagas esto, por favor. —solloza.

El Keaton salta, golpeando fuertemente el piso.

—¡JÚRALO!

Ella vuelve a caer, ahora con más dolor.

—¿Por qué quieres que lo haga?

El hombre con la máscara vuelve a reír.

—Por nada, simplemente soy muy creyente y no me gusta que menosprecien a mis diosas.

Cremia traga saliva, ¿Y si todos en el reino son así? ¿Y si la torturan por el simple hecho de creer en los cuatro gigantes? Se arrepiente de haber aceptado ser la emisaria. Impa le extiende la mano de nuevo.

—Bien, si es verdad o no, eso ya no nos concierne. Debes ir al castillo a hablar con el príncipe del reino. Él lo aprobará. Sin embargo, un Sheikah debe llevarte hasta allá—Impa observa a todos los presentes, incluyendo a Sheik. Arquea la ceja a lo que su alumna traga saliva—. Yo no puedo salir de la villa, me temo que no podré ir. No creo que el Keaton quiera ir con alguien que comparte diferente creencia—le dedica una mirada, él hace una reverencia sarcástica, acompañada de una risa—. Ve con Shad, él te protegerá.

—Yo también iré.

Todos en la habitación voltean hacia el extremo izquierdo, allí está Sheik, la valentía en sus ojos.

— — — — —

Del otro lado de Hyrule, en el pico nevado, hogar de la mítica raza Yeti, desciende de entre las nubes una misteriosa luz blanca. Nadie está allí para observarla, ni siquiera los habitantes de la montaña gélida. Minutos después, desaparece. La montaña está envuelta en silencio.

—Por fin hemos llegado a_ la tierra_.

* * *

Más personajes, muchos más personajes, y podría decirse que la historia ni siquiera ha empezado bien xD ay, no sé que decir.

De verdad, le hace falta un cambio de aires a la seccioncita de Zelda, insisto, puro Zelink, no hagan eso POR QUÉ. xD ay.

Reviews porfas, son mi vida(?). Por cierto, muchísimas gracias a mi amado Ura, a Zilia K, a belaja y a Magua por los reviews y por las críticas constructivas, si encuentran errores en este capi no duden en decírmelos.

hasta el siguiente capi! (ó si se me ocurre un drabble/oneshot para la sección antes)


	3. III

Primero que nada, ¡Mil perdones por la tardanza! Tuve un bloqueo horrendo con este fic por culpa de una escena, además de que he estado un tantito ocupada xD pero bueno. Nuevos personajes ;_; cada vez más, siento que este capítulo es un poco lento y se centra más que nada en los otros protagonistas de la historia.

Por cierto, perdón si nunca contesto reviews por PM, soy malísima xD, prefiero contestarlos por acá. Primero que nada ¡Gracias por los reviews!

**Belaja **sí, me inspiré mucho en el mito de la torre de babel (es como que mi teoría favorita ever), se me ocurrió que un desprecio religioso entre Ikana y Hyrule sería un buen contexto para la historia. Lo de Veran, Cole y Onox se sabrá después después después, también quiero enfocarme mucho en ellos (en todos ;_; dolor) xD

**Zilia K **;_; Veran es genial, no sé por qué no la toman tanto en cuenta, su forma de ser, su diseño, TODO. ahaha xD y de nuevo me tardo los eónes en actualizar.

**Magua **YTODAVÍAFALTANMÁSPERSONAJES digo ejem y lo del príncipe, ya pronto se sabrá y Kafei xD ahí a ver quién lo mata luego (PERO NO QUIERO MATAR A NADIE)

**Urakashi **xD contigo hablo todos los días y te sabes mi vida y así

**o0 IkU 2012 0o** ¡No sabes como me alegra que te gusten mis historias! Espero no dejarla sin conclusión ;_; le tengo mucho amor a este fic como para hacerle eso, *le da una espada* mátame si cometo algo así.

¡Ya! C: más cosas abajo! (omg no me callo nunca)

* * *

—¡ESTAMOS _AQUÍ_! —grita el líder, el eco de su voz envuelve a la montaña fría.

Las noches en el pico nevado son extremas, y ningún Hylian puede soportarlas. Cualquiera que entre a la montaña está condenado a morir de hipotermia. El pico nevado es conocido por sus lobos, siempre hambrientos, pueden despedazar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. También, se cree que allí viven los Yetis, criaturas mitológicas que las diosas crearon para resguardar esos territorios. El pico nevado es parte de la cordillera que conecta a Hyrule con el desaparecido reino Labrynna. Es uno de los lugares más emblemáticos del reino, al mismo tiempo que es uno de los menos explorados.

En ese mismo lugar, cuatro hombres y una mujer tocaron tierra minutos antes del crepúsculo, la nieve les ayudó a amortiguar la caída. El líder del grupo, un joven enérgico, es el más emocionado, nunca ha estado en un lugar así, ni ha visto nieve. Sin embargo, comienza a sentir cada vez más frío. Los demás chicos del grupo están azorados, observando el paisaje completamente blanco y el cielo gris. La única chica del grupo sale de sus pensamientos, recordando que ella es la elegida para mantener el orden entre ellos. El líder es demasiado infantil, los demás son muy raros.

—Todo es tan blanco… —suspira el chico de baja estatura.

—Aquí no hay vida… —dice el más esbelto del grupo, clavando su mirada en el líder.

—¡Tus sensores deben estar fallando! ¡ESTE LUGAR REBOZA DE _VIDAAAAA_! —sigue gritando, esta vez lanzándose a la nieve, ignorando el frío por completo.

La mujer suspira, se dirige a levantarlo de la nieve, quiera o no. El rubio tiene razón, allí no hay vida, ó al menos no como la que él busca. Al contrario, hay algo que le causa muy mala espina y lo que menos quiere es pasar una noche allí.

Escuchan una voz a lo lejos.

—¡Eh, por aquí! ¡Tienen que ver esto!

Rápidamente, los cuatro comienzan a seguir la voz del integrante que falta, suben corriendo una colina, con cuidado de no resbalarse con la nieve, al final hay un árbol cuyas gigantescas hojas están completamente congeladas, la montaña cae en picado hasta un valle inundado de hielo. Todos se detienen a observar, asombrados. Más allá, en ese mismo valle, se levanta una enorme mansión. El líder sonríe, está seguro de que ese mundo va a ser toda una aventura.

—Bien, piratas del cielo, creo que ya sabemos a dónde ir.

_GiygaShade's_

_La batalla de Evermore_

_III_

Los Sheikahs y la mujer del reino del este deciden viajar esa misma noche, para llegar a la capital de Hyrule en la mañana. Impa no está muy segura de querer dejar ir a Sheik, aún es joven, no está en una edad para conocer los vastos y peligrosos campos del reino. Sin embargo, ya había capturado a su primer asesino, un punto a favor de ella. Impa sabe que tiene mucho potencial aún sin desarrollar completamente. Pues, claro, la más joven de la tribu, es también la de menor rango.

Tampoco quiere dejarla estar tanto tiempo con un soñador como Shad, frío y a la vez lleno de melancolía. Lo que menos desea es verla convertida en algo así. El Sheikah errante suele ser reservado, guarda para sí todos sus sentimientos, dentro de esa coraza hay un joven que no descansará hasta ver logradas cada una de sus metas. Junto con Sheik, es el miembro de la tribu con el corazón más blando. Aquellos que no pueden matar o se rehúsan.

Aún recuerda a la pequeña que jugaba en las faldas de la montaña de la muerte junto con Anju, mucho antes de que los Gorons cerraran el paso. Mucho antes de que la guerra por el valle sagrado causara tantos estragos en lo que alguna vez fue la unida tierra de Hyrule. Sabe que no es un simple viaje de dos días. Ir, hablar con el príncipe y solucionar todo. No, presiente que habrá más. Problemas, quizá. Y algunos incluirán a Sheik.

Impa es conocida como _el ojo de la verdad_. Lo ve, la oscuridad se apoderará del reino aún más. Habrá un rayo de luz que intente detenerlo. Sheik está implicada. No puede ver más. No quiere ver más.

Sheik está sentada en el pasto, pensativa, esperando a que la carreta esté lista. Se pregunta qué hay más allá de las montañas que rodean Kakariko. Los campos de Hyrule, la gran ciudadela. Se pregunta cómo es la gente y qué es lo que encontraran allí. También piensa en el príncipe, nunca lo ha visto físicamente. Aún no está convencida de querer verlo, le odia sin conocerle por todo lo que causa en el reino. Espera que con el mensaje de Cremia, por fin la guerra termine.

Cremia está en la entrada de la villa, de pie en las escaleras que se pierden entre las montañas. El Keaton le dejó heridas, aún duelen. Pero duele más la intolerancia hacia los creyentes de los cuatro gigantes. Llora, añorando su reino, deseando que su mensaje suavice al gobernante de Hyrule. Una guerra que debe concluir, por fin. Alza su vista al cielo, logra ver el halo rojo en la mítica montaña de la muerte, probablemente sus habitantes estén furiosos. El reino del este, su tierra, tiene la culpa por derrumbar una torre en el templo de Din. Todo ese odio es comprensible.

El crepúsculo se hace presente, saben que es hora de partir. Shad sale del templo con un libro en mano. Hay una figura en la cima del molino, la construcción más alta del pueblo. Es el Keaton, que sonríe al ver cómo el viajero Sheikah camina lentamente en dirección a Impa. Se gira y observa a Sheik, todo lo que le espera. Posa sus ojos en aquella casa del pueblo donde el piano resuena. Quizá por fin pueda demostrarle lo mucho que le aprecia. Arriba de Kakariko, la montaña de la muerte parece gritar furiosa.

Minutos después, Shad, Cremia y Sheik se encuentran reunidos junto a la carreta, Impa delante de ellos.

—Sheik, no puedo creer que por fin vayas a salir de la villa. Espero que todo lo que te he enseñado te sirva de mucho. Nunca bajes tu guardia ni confíes en extraños —Impa observa fugazmente a Cremia, ella incluida—, no reveles quién eres. Mucho menos al príncipe y a sus súbditos. Ve en paz y regresa en paz —Impa toca la frente de Sheik, un signo que los Sheikah suelen hacer para desearle éxito a los de la tribu—. Shad, regresaste hace menos de un día y te vas de nuevo. Tu corazón está en los campos, bosques, desiertos, montañas y reinos lejos de este pueblo, espero que después de dar el mensaje, regreses y te quedes aunque sea una semana…

—¡NO, POR FAVOR! —grita una voz, el Keaton está oculto entre las ramas y hojas de un frondoso y viejo árbol, escuchando las bendiciones de Impa. No pudo evitar gritarlo, de verdad detesta al viajero.

Shad ignora completamente al hombre de la máscara.

—Muchas gracias, mi señora. Prometo que al volver, me quedaré en esta villa más tiempo.

El Keaton permanece callado. Debajo de esa máscara hay odio.

—Cremia—continúa Impa—, no confío en ti, por ser parte del reino del este. Sin embargo, tu tarea como emisaria es valiente, sin importar si es para bien o para mal. Si Shad decidió viajar contigo, es porque no ve que haya algún problema contigo.

Sheik y Shad bajan la cabeza, haciendo una reverencia, al verlos, Cremia también lo hace. El sol se oculta, es momento de partir. Por fin. Suben a la carreta de forma silenciosa. Sheik lleva una pequeña bolsa, ahí oculta su vestido. Quiere ser Zelda, desea caminar por la ciudadela como Zelda. Shad deja su libro junto a Sheik y se encarga de llevar los dos caballos. Cremia, prefiere mirar a otro lado. No quiere que sus ojos se encuentren con los de Sheik.

Con un salto, el Keaton baja del árbol.

—Le dijiste a Shad que se quedara sólo para molestarme, ¿Verdad?

— — — — —

—¡YAHOOOOOOO!

Los piratas del cielo bajan rápidamente la montaña, cada uno va montado en una gigantesca hoja congelada de los extraños árboles del pico nevado, todos lo están disfrutando, menos un integrante. El líder, el más pequeño del grupo, el esbelto rubio y el pelirrojo de peinado extravagante están más que excitados, como niños pequeños más que emocionados con su nuevo juguete. La única chica del grupo está cansada, su nariz está fría, los dedos le duelen y muy apenas puede mantenerse despierta para controlar la dirección de la hoja.

—¡Estamos volando! —grita el joven de baja estatura, la nieve choca contra su frente, eso no le importa, la diversión sí.

Hacen todo lo posible por no chocar con los árboles y piedras que encuentran en su camino abajo, la pendiente está cada vez más empinada, junto a ellos corren sombras blancas, son lobos de nieve que esperan el momento en el cual uno se detenga, para así poder destazarlo. Cruzan el valle con una rapidez sobrehumana, dejando un halo de nieve a su paso. Las hojas toman fuerza conforme bajan, los lobos no pueden alcanzarles. La mansión está cada vez más cerca.

—¡Mi cabello va a quedar arruinado! —se queja el pelirrojo, moviendo su hoja de un lado al otro, no presta atención a las bestias de nieve.

El rubio observa detenidamente a los lobos, intenta decirles algo con la mirada, un poco más, un poco más. Los lobos clavan sus ojos carmín en él, se cierran en su dirección. Él aún tiene sus ojos posados en ellos, por un momento cree que los tiene en su poder, cae. Choca contra un árbol, su hoja se rompe en fragmentos pequeños. Los lobos se acercan a él, en posición de caza. El rubio aún parece intentar hablar con ellos, fallando.

El chico de baja estatura salta rápidamente de su hoja, rodando en la nieve, sus piernas cortas le impiden correr entre la nieve, los lobos también se percatan de su presencia, lo rodean también a él. Venga, que él, a diferencia de su compañero, no está desarmado.

—¡A mí nadie me va a comer! —les grita, los lobos gruñen.

Acto seguido, una luz le envuelve y una silueta aparece entre sus manos, una sombra que poco a poco se torna más definida, hasta tomar la forma de una lanza. Una lanza plateada que es dos veces más grande que él, aún así, no parece tener ningún problema al blandirla. Golpea a los lobos con ella, uno, dos, tres, cuatro. El rubio sólo puede observar, no hay nada allí que pueda usar como un arma, ni un sólo rastro de la vida que él busca para protegerse. Se siente un inútil, sigue intentando detener a los lobos con la mirada, con su mente, fallando.

—¡Idiotas!

Del halo de nieve aparece el pelirrojo, sostiene un mazo gigantesco que se mueve de un lado al otro. Golpea violentamente a los lobos, junto con el de baja estatura. Conforme blanden sus armas, las bestias salen volando, uno tras otro. Son demasiados, pareciera que están hechos de hielo. El rubio cierra los ojos al ver como sus amigos se encuentran rodeados.

Un gruñido furioso hace eco en la montaña, los lobos huyen despavoridos, sea lo que sea, le tienen miedo. El sol está a punto de ocultarse, la luz no es más que un hilo en el cielo. Los tres chicos intercambian miradas, no saben si sentirse seguros ó preocupados, la montaña es un enigma para ellos y aquel grito no hizo más que alertarlos. El más bajo está jadeando de cansancio, el mazo del pelirrojo desaparece de entre sus manos.

—¿Pero qué coño te pasa? —grita el pequeño, después de estabilizarse. Camina lentamente hacia el rubio y le da una cachetada—, ¿Quieres morir? ¿Sí?

El alto se pone de pie y se sacude la nieve, observa el cielo, cada vez más oscuro. Los lobos ya no están cerca, no los siente. Hay algo más, algo grande, algo que podría resultar peligroso. Y se aproxima, rápido.

—Creí que podría controlarlos. —dice, sin dejar de prestarle atención a sus sentidos, hay algo caminando en su dirección.

El pelirrojo, despeinado y con la frente inundada de sudor se da media vuelta para verlo.

—Tú no puedes controlar a esas bestias, deja de intentarlo.

—¡Estuve a punto de vincularme a ellos! —grita, no presta atención a lo que se acerca por unos segundos.

—No quiero discutir contigo —el chico de baja estatura observa su alrededor, todo tan frío y silencioso—. ¿Dónde están los otros dos? Y más importante, ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—Ellos no se percataron de que faltaban ustedes, el idiota del líder estaba muy entretenido, y la otra, está muy concentrada en evitar que se caiga. Yo me di cuenta de que no estaban y corrí cuesta arriba, hasta que los encontré, rodeados de lobos.

Pisadas cada vez más cercanas, los tres chicos se quedan completamente callados, una silueta blanca se acerca rápidamente, el pelirrojo sostiene su maza fuertemente, mientras el pequeño manifiesta su lanza.

—¡HEY! ¡HYLIANS! ¡HOLA! —sea lo que sea aquella silueta, parece saludarles.

— — — — —

La noche cae lentamente, la carreta se aleja cada vez más de la villa Kakariko. Shad lleva los caballos, mientras Sheik y Cremia están dentro, silenciosas. La mujer del reino del este no sabe de qué hablar con la Sheikah y viceversa. Sheik se muere por romper el silencio, simplemente busca las palabras adecuadas. Al final, de sus labios articulan lo primero que se le ocurre.

—Llegaremos a la ciudadela en la mañana, no está tan lejos.

Cremia sonríe, sus facciones son diferentes a las de Zelda, tan increíble que vivieran en el mismo mundo. El reino de los gigantes y el reino de las diosas, dos reinos que antes habían sido aliados, hasta que la religión los separó. Todos, absolutamente todos en Hyrule creían en las diosas, nunca se dejarían persuadir por un reino que cree que cuatro gigantes son mucho más poderosos que ellas. Pero Cremia cree eso, y no puede discutir. No ahora. Aún así, la mujer de cabello castaño y facciones rasgadas no le da buena espina.

Sheik observa la fumarola de la montaña de la muerte, cada vez más lejana, dejan Eldin. El volcán sigue enojado, lleva días así y nadie puede hacer nada. Los hylians no pueden entrar a los dominios Goron, nadie consigue discutir con la tribu de roca. Ellos quieren el Evermore, porque oculta una caverna con las piedras más deliciosas del reino, y la montaña escasea cada vez más. Junto al volcán de los Gorons, se rige el monte Crenel, menos imponente y el humo que emana es menor.

La ciudadela se encuentra en la región de Lanayru, junto con la tribu Zora. Los Zoras son tranquilos a comparación de los Gorons, mas después de que asesinaron a un noble del dominio, juraron guerra, son los protectores del río Hylia y el lago del mismo nombre. Quieren el Evermore, porque el río que nace en el valle no tiene fondo, desean construir una ciudad allí, lejos de las bestias del pico nevado. Comparten su territorio con la tribu Gerudo, las mujeres del desierto prefieren ser excluidas de los asuntos del reino, aunque también pertenezcan a este. Ellas no luchan por el Evermore.

Más allá, donde el cielo se pierde entre los gigantescos árboles, se localiza Faron, la tercera región del reino. El valle sagrado colinda con los bosques de Ordon. En Faron viven diversas tribus y culturas: los granjeros de Ordon, los niños que nunca crecerán, los Kikwis, entre otras minorías. Faron es un reino dentro de otro, el bosque se rige con las leyes del árbol Deku, considerado como la máxima deidad, junto con la diosa Farore. Faron es un enigma para Eldin y Lanayru, Se cuenta que la mitad del bosque no ha sido explorado. Los Kokiri quieren el Evermore, para evitar que la tierra se marchite, dicen que es el corazón del mundo.

Sheik se pregunta cómo serán las demás regiones. Zoras, Gorons y Kokiris. Sólo conoce a los Gorons de vista, a los Zoras los ha visto en los dibujos de Shad, y los Kokiri son idénticos a los niños Hylian, pero ellos no crecen.

Cremia la saca de sus pensamientos.

—Es un reino muy vasto, mucho más grande que Ikana.

Termina está dividido en cuatro regiones, el antiguo reino Ikana se encuentra en la zona este, sus tierras se limita al cañón de los gigantes, parte del río Deku y los valles del centro. Sin embargo, Ikana es la más poderosa de las regiones y las lidera, siendo todas, parte de un mismo reino. Aunque, sí, Termina es mucho más pequeña que Hyrule, no cuenta con un vasto bosque ni con un desierto eterno, pero las distintas razas conviven en armonía, cada una a los pies de un gigante.

—Pero en Termina no hay guerras entre razas.

Cremia esboza una débil sonrisa.

—Las hay, pero el Rey prefiere callar esos asuntos, él los llama _peleas entre gigantes_, y las peleas entre gigantes nunca son para siempre.

—¿Cómo es el Rey? —pregunta Sheik, sus conocimientos sobre la familia real del reino del Este son nulos.

—Es majestuoso en todos los sentidos. Su cabellera rojo sangre, los penetrantes ojos verdes, la altura. Es difícil describirlo, una vez que lo conoces, te quedas sin palabras. Aunque ya sólo queda él, no tiene ningún heredero, y la reina murió —Cremia baja la cabeza—. Es difícil mirarlo a los ojos, puedes ver su tristeza.

—¡Pero no es mala persona! —exclama Shad, que puede escuchar toda la conversación.

Hay un minuto de silencio, el único sonido es el de las ruedas en el camino, luchando contra las rocas y demás obstáculos pequeños. Los ojos de Cremia y Sheik se entrelazan, Zelda no puede descifrar lo que está pensando la mujer del reino del Este en ese momento.

—Cambiemos el tema —dice Cremia alegremente, su mirada se desvía hacia las montañas lejanas, el pico de nieve entre ellas—. La gente te verá extraño en la ciudadela, deberías cambiarte.

—

Están cansados de esperar, tiritan de frío y los ruidos de sus estómagos son cada vez más fuertes. Ambos están acurrucados en una manta, tratando de calentarse, es imposible, ellos no están acostumbrados a esos climas, aquella casa es aún más gélida que la misma montaña. El fuego danza en la chimenea, es inútil, porque ni eso puede subir un poco la temperatura.

—¿Crees que estén vivos? —pregunta el líder, no quita la mirada de las llamas, como si eso le diera más calor.

—Lo están, parecen idiotas, pero no lo son —la única chica del grupo suspira, espera no equivocarse—. Por algo son el mazo, la lanza y la vida.

Ambos están preocupados por sus amigos, cuando llegaron a la mansión del valle, ellos no les acompañaban temen que se hayan perdido ó, peor, las bestias les hayan hecho algo.

Están dentro de la casa en el gélido valle, el lugar está en ruinas y hay muy pocas habitaciones intactas, la sala, donde se encuentran, es una de ellas. La mansión le pertenece a una adorable criatura que se hace llamar Yeti, los piratas no conocían su existencia. Al verla abrir la puerta, ambos se miraron, azorados, ella simplemente les sonrió y les invitó a pasar.

La sala en la que se encuentran está tapizada con una alfombra roja; hay pequeños sillones derruidos y poco cómodos; cuelgan enormes cuadros de las paredes, el tema recurrente son los bosques pero también hay varias pinturas que representan el mercado de la ciudadela de Hyrule; la pared es de piedra, sobresale la chimenea, que tiene unos cuantos arreglos de color rojo. La decoración intenta dar un ambiente confortante, como un santuario al que no puede entrar el frío, pero, le da un aspecto más frío a la mansión.

La mujer se pone de pie y camina por la habitación, deteniéndose a observar los cuadros, quiere tocarlos, intuye que puede transportarse a esos bosques y calles infestadas de gente sólo con el tacto.

—¿Crees que podamos ver un bosque? —pregunta, mientras siente el lienzo frío. No quiere hacer ese tipo de preguntas con él, siendo tan estúpido pero ¿Con quién más?

—¡Tenemos que ver el _gran bosque_! ¡En cuanto estemos juntos de nuevo, iremos al bosque!

_Knock Knock KNOCK. _

Alguien toca desesperadamente la puerta de metal de la mansión, los dos piratas del cielo se miran por un momento, sin saber qué hacer, esperan a que la Yeti abra la puerta. Los golpes aumentan volumen con el paso de los segundos, son sobrehumanos.

—¡Alguien está en la puerta! —grita la única mujer de los piratas del cielo, intentando no castañear los dientes.

Se escucha un fuerte ruido en la habitación contigua y la Yeti sale de ella, siempre sonríe. Es una criatura extraña, un poco tierna. Su pelaje está dividido en rombos de diferentes colores, como si llevara un suéter decorado, parece no tener brazos y sus cortas piernas se mueven toscas y lentas, el pelaje negro de la cara es un poco más fino y resalta los ojos azul hielo, la boca es pequeña, los colmillos que asoma son más grandes que los de los Hylians.

—Debe ser esposo con cena —dice.

Abre la puerta que conecta la entrada con la sala, sale y las gélidas corrientes vuelven a cerrarla, el frío se coló y un escalofrío recorrió a ambos. Escuchan el sonido de la puerta de metal y acto seguido, una estrepitosa voz que resuena en toda la casa.

—¡YETO HABER ENCONTRADO HYLIANS PERDIDOS! ¡YETO INVITARLOS A CASA!

Hay confusión en las caras de los piratas del cielo.

—Yeta haber encontrado Hylians también, Hylians estar en la sala.

—¡HOY TODOS TENER QUE CELEBRAR!

La Yeti regresa a la sala, acompañada de otro de su especie, el doble de grande que ella, con una gigantesca cola blanca como la nieve, sus ojos son negros y circulares, parecen estar llenos de asombro. Hay una enorme diferencia entre el macho y la hembra Yetis.

Entran tres personas más a la sala, los otros piratas del cielo. Al verse, todos corren a abrazarse, como amigos de toda la vida, se sienten a salvo. Una lágrima humedece la mejilla derecha de la única mujer de los piratas del cielo. Se alegra de verlos, al de baja estatura, al rubio y al idiota del pelirrojo, son como una familia para ella, al menos en ese mundo.

—¿Dónde estaban? —pregunta el líder, enérgico.

El de baja estatura pone ojos en blanco.

—Luchando con lobos—bufa, señalando al rubio— Culpa de este estúpido que creyó que podía controlarlos.

El chico de cabello rubio se pone a la defensiva.

—Hubiera podido de no ser por el árbol…

—Pretextos, pretextos, pretextos —interrumpe el pelirrojo, acariciando su cabello—. De no haber sido por ese monstruo, no estaríamos vivos.

—¡No es un monstruo, es un Yeti!

La única chica del grupo se acerca al rubio y le da una bofetada que no se espera, su pómulo queda completamente rojo.

—¡Deja de hacer locuras! —le grita—, ¡Representas la vida y parece que quieres perderla! ¡Tú no puedes controlar a esas bestias!

La segunda vez en el día en el que escucha eso. Si puede controlarlos, desea controlarlos, sólo debe concentrarse más. Cabizbajo, se sienta en uno de los poco cómodos sillones y suspira.

—Lo… siento.

Los Yeti, en vez de observar la escena, hablan entre ellos. La hembra habla casi susurrando, como no queriendo asustar a los inquilinos. Pero el macho parece que no puede dejar de gritar.

—¡YETO ALEGRARSE DE VISITAS, ARMADURA NO PUEDE ATACARNOS ASÍ!

La Yeti clava sus ojos en su esposo, ha hablado más alto que los demás. Cuando la Yeti voltea, se da cuenta de que todos los piratas del cielo menos el rubio les observan, confundidos. Ella niega con la cabeza, no quiere que se enteren.

—¿Armadura? ¿Atacarlos? ¿Tienen algún problema? —pregunta el pelirrojo, cruza los brazos, interesado.

—ARMADURA ATACAR A YETA.

Yeta suspira.

—Yeta no querer que teman. Armadura poseerse de oscuridad y atacar a Yeta, armadura caminar sin caballero. Estar maldita.

Los chicos se miran entre ellos, incluso el rubio sube la suya para encontrarse con la de los otros. Los ojos del bajo de estatura y del pelirrojo brillan, la única chica piensa detenidamente lo que ha dicho la criatura del pico nevado. Una armadura que se mueve por sí sola y ataca. Suena interesante. Cautivante. Ella sonríe.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de esa cosa endemoniada. —dice el líder antes de que ella pueda abrir la boca, justamente lo que pensó, claro, omitiendo el _cosa endemoniada_.

Los ojos de la Yeti se abren, sobresaltada.

—¿Ustedes encargarse armadura?

—Sí, déjelo en nuestras manos. —contesta el pelirrojo, confiado.

—¡GRACIAS —el yeti hace una pausa para observarlos detenidamente—… NO SABER NOMBRES!

Todos los piratas del cielo dibujan una sonrisa.

—¡Mi nombre es Cawlin! —dice el de baja estatura, dando saltitos.

—… Strich… —suspira el rubio.

—Groose, a su servicio. —el pelirrojo hace una reverencia, su cabello se ondea, maravilloso.

—Pueden llamarme Karane. —sonríe la única chica del grupo.

—¡YO SOY PIPIT! —el líder lanza un grito que puede escucharse en todo el pico nevado, orgulloso de su nombre.

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento, culpable, los quiero como protagonistas, me enamoré de ellos en Skyward Sword, y siempre me pregunté cómo sería verlos juntos, en el próximo capítulo trataré de que vean las habilidades de cada uno y un poco más de su historia, lo de Sheik y Cremia va medio lento, no quería que llegaran tan rápido a la ciudadela, no sé xD

¡LOS AMO CON TODOS MIS KOKOROS!


End file.
